Today Is A Good Day
by fishstic
Summary: Modern AU: On this day, five years ago Elphie and Glinda started dating. Now Elphie has a surprise for Glinda. What could it be? (I marked it as complete, since the story was commissioned from me, info about how at pocket-pet. tumblr .com/commission, but if someone wants me to make more chapters I'm willing to consider doing it.)


Glinda was sitting at her desk drawing when she noticed Elphaba slink into the room, later than she usually came home. "Elphie, is everything alright?"

Her green companion looked up and smiled at her. That same beautiful rare smile she'd had on her face the day Glinda admitted that she rather liked sharing a room with her. "Nothing is wrong Glinda. In fact everything couldn't be more alright." Her face fell a little. "Unless you don't like this." She walked over and held up a small box before Glinda.

"What is it?" Glinda asked with a broad grin on her face. "Oh Elphie you know I don't do well with surprises, tell me what it is. Please." She was practically about to bubble out of her seat.

"First my sweet, tell me what you're drawing," Elphaba said playfully pulling the box away from Glinda.

"A picture," Glinda said, hastily closing her sketch book.

"What kind of picture?"

"A secret kind."

"Alright, I guess you won't get to see what's inside the box then," Elphaba said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She was just joking around, something she'd been told she was occasionally quite good at.

"Oh alright," Glinda said, mock pouting. She opened her sketchbook back up for Elphaba to see. On the page she had opened to, the one she'd been drawing on when Elphaba came home, there was a half-finished sketch of two girls sitting on a swing, looking out at the sunset over a lake.

"Glinda, that is amazing," Elphaba whispered in awe and then she leaned over and planted a soft, gentle kiss on Glinda's cheek.

"I was supposed to be a surprise, it's not finished," Glinda whispered back. She blushed and smiled when she felt her girlfriend's lips on her cheek. "It's our first date," she added with a whisper. "I still remember it like it was just yesterday. It's hard to believe it was five years ago."

"Five years ago tomorrow, Lyndie."

"I was hoping to finish the picture and have it ready to give to you as a present tomorrow, Elphie."

"And I was hoping this could be your present tomorrow, Lyndie." She held up the little box again. "Maybe, some sleep would be in order. You can finish the drawing in the morning."

Glinda looked at the clock, it was almost 11 pm. "I suppose sleeping would be a good idea." She stood up and stretched. "You know, it's usually me that has to tell you when it's time to go to sleep."

"I know Lyndie," Elphaba said smiling. She pulled Glinda into a gentle hug and kissed the top of her head. "But I want to cuddle, and we both know that when we cuddle at least one of us always falls asleep."

"It's usually me," Glinda whispered slightly yawning.

"Sometimes it's me," Elphaba whispered. "Being a medicinal chemist is fun, but dealing with the people who are going to put my medicines on the market is exhausting. I am not a fan of how much paperwork the FDA makes me fill out about what I put into the medicines I'm creating."

"I'm not a fan of how much Ozbucks charges for their tea," Glinda said giggling. "We should change clothes if we are going to bed."

"That might be a wonderful idea, Lyndie." Elphaba released Glinda from the gentle hug and moved off to her dresser to get some pajamas. She picked out a pair that were comfortable enough for her and put them on. They were dark blue with little white cats on the pants and the top was white with a dark blue cat on it.

Glinda went over to her own dresser and pulled out her own comfortable pajamas. Simple enough, these ones were solid baby blue.

When they were both ready for bed they crawled into the queen sized bed they'd been sharing since they first got this apartment. Glinda snuggled up to Elphaba and Elphaba held her close.

"Goodnight, my sweet," Elphaba whispered.

"Goodnight, Elphie," Glinda whispered back.

Soon they both fell asleep, tired from all the day's work, both very excited about what kind of joys the next day would bring them.

Elphaba woke first, as was usual. She smiled at the little blonde asleep next to her. Carefully and quietly she freed herself from the blanket and got out of the bed. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was only four am. "Five hours is better than no hours," she mused to herself then chuckled a little remembering that some days Glinda could sleep for over 15 hours if she didn't have to go to work. She walked over to her dresser and smiled as she searched through her clothes for something that would do the day justice. She pulled out her nicest, as Glinda put it, 'geek tee' and jeans and decided she could change later if she wanted to. Then she sat down at her desk and started working on completing the papers for work.

A few hours later Glinda awoke and stretched. She sat up in bed, yawning and frowned slightly when she realized that Elphaba wasn't still lying there with her. "Elphie?" She called out quietly glancing around the room. She didn't see her elusive green girlfriend anywhere. She sighed then stood up and went to pick out something to wear. She settled on her favorite pink t-shirt and white jeans. She wandered around the apartment searching for Elphaba, hoping that she hadn't gone off to work without at least saying goodbye.

"It's shaping up to be a beautiful day out there folks. There's not a cloud in the sky and nothing showing up on the radar. The high temperature today will be 76 degrees."

Glinda smiled when she heard that. She knew the voice of the TV weatherman well. She headed to the living room to see if Elphaba had just left the tv on or if she was watching it. She stood at the back of the couch for a moment then smiled when she peered over it and noticed Elphaba asleep on the couch. There were papers all over the coffee table, no doubt Elphaba had moved her work in here so she could listen to the news while doing her work. Glinda wondered what time Elphaba had woken up, but instead of asking just moved around the couch and gently laid her hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Good morning, sleepy," Glinda said quietly.

Elphaba woke up when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She almost jumped, until she heard Glinda's quiet voice. "Morning, Lyndie," she responded with a yawn. "When did you get up?"

"About ten minutes ago." She smiled. "When did you get up?"

"Just now?" Elphaba said jokingly.

"I meant last night," Glinda said with a giggle.

"Four." She sat up on the couch and stretched. "Want to go get breakfast?"

Glinda smiled. "Of course, but you have to promise to leave those papers here."

"Only if you promise not leave your drawing here, you need to finish it. Don't you?"

Glinda grinned broadly. "I do need to finish it. Let me go get it."

Twenty minutes later they were sitting at a table in their favorite restaurant, Tyron's. Glinda was working on her drawing while Elphaba watched and admired her as they waited on their food to arrive. When the food did arrive Glinda stopped working on her drawing for a moment. The server, the owner of the small restaurant, Tyron sat a plate of fluffy pancakes with munchkin berries and apple pieces in front of Glinda and plate with a fluffy omelet in front of Elphaba.

"These pancakes look divine, Tyron," Glinda said happily.

"Thank you," Tyron smiled. "I will let Markias know that you like them."

"Like them? I love them."

"Duly noted." He smiled and turned to Elphaba. "Today for you, an omelet with cheddar cheese, munchkin berry pieces, onion, and those little fishes you like."

"Thank you, Tyron." Elphaba smiled. "It looks and sounds delicious."

Tyron bowed slightly and headed to wait on the other customers. Elphaba and Glinda dug into their breakfasts with much delight. They took their time eating and genuinely enjoyed themselves.

"I'm serious, Elphie," Glinda said between mouthfuls. "The girl had the audacity to tell me I spelled Glinda wrong, on my own nametag."

"She sounds like a pain in the neck," Elphaba said nodding.

"She's worse than a pain in the neck. She's a demon Elphie, I just know it. She exists just to make life miserable for the employees of Ozbucks. I mean, sure we overcharge for everything, but the baristas don't control the prices. She deliberately orders something then tells us we gave her the wrong thing. We've had three baristas quit because of her. Every time she comes in the store she spells her name a different way. I honestly can't believe how many ways she's come up with to spell Kathrine."

"Is this the same Kathrine that said that Shell shouldn't be allowed to play his flute for the customers?"

"Yes. I told you, she's evil. She simply walked in the door one day and my friend Dani immediately locked herself in the restroom to avoid having to serve her. She made Dani cry one time."

Elphaba sighed a little. "I could try talking to her, if nothing else I could convince her to go to a different Ozbucks or I'll 'cast a spell on her' I'm sure she's one of the hundreds of people who assume I'm a witch the moment they lay eyes on me."

Glinda laughed. "I'm not sure that's quite necessary Elphie. However, I'm not going to stop you. Would you like to go by the store today and see if Shell is playing?"

"I'd love to." Elphaba smiled her rare truly happy smile. Shell was the one of her only family members that actually genuinely liked her and didn't just pretend to. She'd actually gotten him this job at Ozbucks being the musician. "Do you think he'll try to get me to sing with him again?"

"Probably, you know he loves you. You're his favorite big sister, and the only one he has that can sing."

"That's not true. Nessa can sing."

"Not good enough for him. Plus she doesn't really sing, more she speaks with different tones."

Elphaba called Tyron over and with a smile requested a takeout box for the leftovers of their breakfast.

"No problem, I'll be back shortly."

Elphaba smiled and started counting out the money to pay the bill. When Tyron returned with the takeout box, Elphaba handed him the money to pay the bill and he smiled, starting to count out the change. "Keep the change," Elphaba said politely. "I don't need it."

"But Elphaba, if I keep the change, you do realize that's a 102% tip right?"

"Tyron, it's only 13 dollars."

"A 102% tip, Miss Elphaba."

"Tyron," Glinda said politely smiling. "It does no good to argue with her about over tipping, plus you deserve the money. If nothing else think of it as us covering someone who might not have enough to pay and tip."

He smiled and nodded. "As you wish ladies. As always, I enjoy serving you. And thank you for the overly generous tip."

"Anytime, Tyron, anytime." Elphaba smiled and got up, then helped Glinda up as she collected her drawing supplies and put them in her bag. "Ready to go, my sweet?"

"Whenever you are."

"Then let us be off," Elphaba said with a smile. She waved politely to Tyron as they were leaving.

The air in the city had a constant smell of something vaguely resembling a strange combination of Gillikin Roses, chocolate cake, coffee, rain and car exhausts. In every park there were marvelous Quoxwood trees with swings. The sky was amazingly clear and there was surprisingly little car traffic. Most people preferred walking or riding bikes.

Glinda smiled as she walked hand in hand with Elphaba through the city. In every store window there was something beautiful to look at, even if it was just their reflection. As they turned the corner onto the block where Glinda's Ozbucks the air gained a very noticeable smell of overpriced coffee. Glinda sighed.

"They could go for something a little better smelling around here. A bakery perhaps," she commented offhandedly.

"What's the matter Glinda, I thought you liked coffee."

"I do, Elphie. I just don't like the smell after being surrounded by it six to eight every day," Glinda sighed.

"That's completely understandable." Elphaba smiled. "Listen." Floating on the air were the soft sounds of a flute being played.

Glinda perked up. "He's here."

Elphaba smiled again and nodded. She held open the door of the shop for Glinda. "After you, Lyndie."

Glinda smiled and walked into the shop.

"Welcome to Ozbucks," the girl behind the counter said with a smile. "Glinda? I thought you took the day off, because it's you're anniversary."

"I did, Dani. Elphie wanted to see if Shell is working today." Glinda looked back to see where Elphaba had gone and saw her chatting with the black haired little musician by the window. "I see that he is." Glinda smiled.

"He's wonderful for business. With him here people come back every day, despite their dealings with she-who-must-not-be-named."

Glinda smiled again. She walked up to the counter and leaned on it. "Can I get a munchkin berry tea?"

"Yeah, but you have to pay."

"Do I get the employee discount?"

"Unless you suddenly aren't an employee."

"Nah, I still work here." Glinda chuckled.

"That'll be three dollars and forty-seven cents."

Glinda handed Dani the money and smiled, waiting on the tea. When Dani came back, Glinda noticed that she seemed distracted. "Dani, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said seemingly a little dazed. She was staring just over Glinda's shoulder.

"What are you staring at?"

"Isn't he just so handsome?"

Glinda turned and looked. Trying to see who Dani was talking about. The only guy in the shop at the moment was Shell. "Who? Shell?"

"Yeah." Dani sighed.

"Dani, do you have a crush on Elphaba's brother?"

"Maybe." She looked at Glinda. "Please don't tell her."

"Her? You don't want me to tell Elphie you have a crush on her brother?"

"No." Dani reached over the counter and pulled Glinda's head down so she could whisper in her ear. "If you tell her, she might try to set him up on a date with me, but he doesn't even know my name. I don't want him to feel like he has to go out with me, to make his sister happy. I want him to do it because he wants to."

Glinda nodded. "I understand. I won't tell her." Glinda smiled.

"Thank you."

Glinda smiled again and took her tea over to Elphaba. "Elphie, will you be a dear and hold this? I want to ask Shell something, alone."

"Sure, Lyndie." Elphaba smiled and took the tea.

Glinda smiled and took Shell's hand and pulled him off to a secluded corner.

"What's up, blondie?" Shell asked with a smile.

"I know someone who has a crush on you."

Shell's smile faltered. "You do?"

"I do. She thinks you're handsome."

"She does?"

"Very much so."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Dani, and she works here. She's a barista. She's the one with the lovely blue streaks in her black hair."

"I've noticed her. Sometimes she sings along when I'm playing."

"I was just wondering if maybe, you'd talk to her, get to know her. I think it would mean a lot to her if you tried to be her friend."

"I can do that. Don't tell her I said this, but I think she's pretty. Now if you'll excuse me. I had a request come in before you pulled me away." He smiled and headed back to where he'd left his flute.

Glinda smiled and followed him.

He picked up his flute and started playing, the song had a sweet melody. Then something that Glinda wasn't expecting happened. Elphaba started singing.

"Heart beats fast," she sang. "Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

"Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this. One step closer.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. One step closer, One step closer.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

Elphaba smiled and Glinda's heart melted. She wasn't expecting the next thing either.

"Glinda," Elphaba said, she reached in her pocket and pulled out the little box from yesterday. "On this day five years ago we decided that we would be a couple. We had our first date as girlfriends. On this day today, I'd love it if we could have out first date, as fiancées." She got down on one knee and opened the little box. "Glinda will you do me the honor of being my bride?"

Glinda stood there for a moment processing what had just happened. "You asked me to marry you."

"I did, Lyndie. What do you say?" Elphaba whispered.

"Of course, I'll marry you," Glinda squealed bouncing up and down on her feet. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and hugged her tightly.

Everyone in the shop cheered. Elphaba smiled. Today was a good day.


End file.
